godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Take-Majin
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Girara gyakushuu dc06.jpg |caption =Take-Majin in The Monster X Returns: Attack the G8 Summit |name =Take-Majin |species = Ancient Deity |nicknames =Lord Take-Majin, Take Majin, Takemajin, Demon God Take |height =120 meters |length =None |weight =10,000 tons |forms =None |allies =None |enemies =Guilala |relationships =Villagers |controlled =None |created =None |portrayed =Beat Takeshi |firstappearance =The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit |latestappearance =The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit |suits =ShodaiTake |roar =To be added. }} Take-Majin (タケ魔人 , Take Majin) is an ancient created by Shochiku that first appeared in the 2008 Guilala film, The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit. Appearance Take-Majin's skin is almost entirely covered in golden armour, the sole exception to this being his face. He has eight arms, six of which sprout from his back. Take-Majin has a red gem embedded in his forehead and blue gems embedded in his elbows, waist, and on the tops of his feet. History ''The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit Take-Majin is a deity that is worshipped by a group of villagers, who prophecized that long ago, Guilala was going to destroy the world, but he would be stopped by Take-Majin. Once Guilala had come to earth and begun its rampage, two reporters, Sumire and Sanpei had trespassed into the village. There they learned of the worshipped deity and what it would take to awaken him. Concerned with the planet's safety over their own, Sumire and a reluctant Sanpei participate in Take-Majin's awakening ceremony. Just when it seemed that Take-Majin was about to awaken, the entire village was evacuated by the army when a nuclear missile is fired at Guilala. But, Take-Majin suddenly awakens and stops the missile by catching it with his buttocks, allowing it to explode inside of him. Take-Majin then confronts Guilala and sure enough, both monster and deity get into a long and vicious battle. Despite Guilala's slight advantage with his fireballs and tail, Take-Majin managed to fight to a standstill with Guilala with his own natural strength. Take-Majin turns out to be victorious by decapitating Guilala with his back blade, saving all humanity as prophecied. Take-Majin then disappeared back into his shrine to sleep once again. Abilities Strength Take-Majin is a skilled fighter who possesses great strength in battle, being able to lift Guilala with ease and catching a missile with his buttocks midair. Additional Arms Take-Majin has six additional arms which can extend from and retract into his body at any given time. Disc Blade Take-Majin has a disc-like blade on his back which can be taken off and used as a weapon. Filmography *The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit'' Gallery Trivia *The popular Daiei , Daimajin was one of the many inspirations for Take-Majin.Roberthood.net Blog: Guilala's Boyish Grin *During the film he appears in, Take-Majin's additional arms are never shown extending or retracting. Because of this, throughout his battle with Guilala, the arms constantly appear and disappear. *Beat Takeshi was originally supposed to be Take-Majin's suit actor, but found he couldn't do it in his old age. Instead, Takeshi supplied the deity's voice and another suit actor was found. References Poll Do you like Take-Majin? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Shochiku Category:Millennium kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Millennium series Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Yokai